rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Gillian Anderson
Gillian Leigh Anderson is an American actress known on ReBoot for voicing the CGI Agent Data Nully. Daughter of Edward and Rosemary Anderson, born on 9 August 1968 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Her parents left US for London when she was only 2. After living in UK the family moved back to the US when she was 11 to Grand Rapids, Michigan, where she was teased for her English accent. Gillian Anderson started her career as a member of an amateur actor group, while at City High School, Grand Rapids, Michigan. Her love of the theatre took her to the national theatre of Great Britain at the Cornell University of Ithaca, in New York. Afterwards, Anderson left for the Goodman Theatre School of the DePaul University in Chicago, where she finished her education, earning a degree in fine arts with classmate Nina Siemaszko. She gained attention with her when she replaced Mary-Louise Parker in the play "The Philanthropist." Her big break came with "The X Files" (1993) (with David Duchovny) as Dana Scully. Hilariously, Anderson told "The X Files" TV executives that she was 27 so that she would appear more credible as an FBI agent with a medical degree. There, she met her future Canadian husband Clyde Klotz, a production designer at Mainframe Entertainment, marrying on January 1, 1994. One month later, Gillian was pregnant. Her daughter, Piper Anderson, was born on the 25th September 1994. She kept her daughter completely hidden from the public until they both appeared in Joan Ostin's book, "Celebrity Moms" and the April 2001 issue of "In Style Magazine". In 1997 she was chosen by "People" magazine as one of the 50 Most Beautiful People in the World. Her film career started with the movie "The Turning" (1992) in 1997 and, the following year, she starred in "Playing by Heart" (1998) with Sean Connery, Ellen Burstyn, Angelina Jolie and Dennis Quaid. In 2003, she won the Whatsonstage.com Theatregoers' Choice Best Actress Award for her West End debut in Michael Weller's two-hander, 'What the Night Is For' and later presented the best designer award at the 51st Evening Standard Theatre Awards in 2005. Of the 5 actresses nominated for an Emmy as "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or Movie" in 2006, Gillian is the only one who hasn't yet been nominated for an Oscar. In April 2004 Gillian was starring in Rebecca Gilman's play, "The Sweetest Swing In Baseball", at the Royal Court Theater in England. On August 2005 she relocated to London, England with her husband, Julian Ozanne and as of November 2006 is still living in United Kingdom with her boyfriend, Mark Griffiths, their newborn son, Oscar and daughter Piper. References *As a teen, her favorite bands included Skinny Puppy and Dead Kennedys. *Hair is naturally blonde, it was dyed and styled into the famous bob by Malcolm Marsden, who was immortalised as the British MP in the episode "Fire". *Younger brother, Aaron, suffers from neurofibromatosis and she has done work to encourage government to increase funding for research. *In high school, was voted "Class Clown", "Most Bizarre Girl" and "Most Likely to be Arrested" by her classmates, and was, in fact, arrested on graduation night for trying to glue the locks shut at her high school. *Her all-time favorite film is Nick Park's "Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers" (1993). *Was married to first husband Clyde Klotz on the 17th hole of a golf course in Hawaii by a Buddhist priest. *Daughter Piper Anderson born between the filming of episodes 2.6 and 2.8 of "The X Files" (1993). *Engaged to photojournalist Julian Ozanne. Wedding was planned for September 2003 during a safari ceremony in Kenya, but was delayed for over a year. *Standing at just 5' 3", she has to stand on an apple box to shoot many scenes in "The X Files" (1993). *Later Married her long-term boyfriend Julian Ozanne on Lamu's Shella Island, off the coast of Kenya. *Is an avid art collector. Her collection includes work from such artists as Diane Arbus, Francesco Clemente and Kiki Smith. *Chosen by Australian men magazine Zoo weekly as one of the "Top 50 Hottest Babes Ever". *Youngest actress - at the age of 29 years old in 1997 - to win Outstanding Lead Actress in a Primetime Drama Series Emmy Award since Lindsay Wagner won at the age of 28 in 1977. *Was the first woman to host Masterpiece which began in 1971. *Ranked #23 on Wizard magazine's Sexiest Women of TV list (March 2008). External Links *Gillian Anderson on the Internet Movie Database *The Official Gillian Anderson Website *Gillian Anderson From Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia *Irresistible Gillian Category:ReBoot Staff